20000122 AvoidingTrouble
Avoiding Trouble Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 8th/9th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Kieran McTernan 8th/8th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Ander 6th Human Fighter Matt Miller Prince Donner 8th//9th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Father Elias 6th Human Cleric Jim Yonemura Grackle 8th/9th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Fingle Shimmerstone 7th/8th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Travian 7th Human Paladin (Full Risk, Full Reward) Prelude Prior to the game starting, Matt has rolled up his new character. The new character is Ander, one of the best sentinels (perhaps the best) in Aquataine. He has several magical weapons and one Arrow of Slaying (Bards). Session Summary The group is resting at Home. Donner suggests resting is fine, but that the group should do some divinations to determine Bellairno's location. One possibility would be to attempt scrying on Bellairno's assistant. Father Elias talks to Marta to arrange a meeting. There, he is greeted with her usual annoyed attitued. Later, Donner sends Fingle to arrange a meeting with George that evening as well. Later that evening: George: So, what do you need help with? Fingle: Didn't you get our note? George: Yes, I did. I assume that you're under the usual short time constraints? Donner: Well, we have a few days to spare. George: I must tell you, that magical teleportation requires a great deal of study time. I'm willing to teach you the spell. I assume you're also interested in transcribing the spell? Donner: Yes. George: Very well, I'm willing to teach it. In exchange, I would like access to something from the royal archives. I would like to continue my research in XXX. The spell I'm looking for is Reverse Gravity. Donner: Isn't there generally some parity for trading spells. George: (Long speech) George: I am quite willing to arrange transportation for the spell. Donner: Let me get this straight, if I give permission. George: Seledan considers the Royal Library his personal collection. But in fact, the Royal Library belongs to the royal house. Donner: Okay, I'll get you that spell. However, before you start contacting him, let me talk to him first. George: Is there anything else? Kieran: Well, we have received a ransom note from Zachary. (Describes contents) George: Did it mention anything about the swords? Kieran: No. During the normal dinner time conversation, Fingle asks George about his research. He explains that there he is doing research concerning Wishes, except along the lines of a different set of limitations. Grackle: Do you guys know anything about Erinel? Marden: Yeah, he's a member of Zachary's group. (Rest of Group): (Rolls eyes) Marden: (Clears throat) Word is he was trained in the dark magics by some underground race. His reputation is pretty sinister. He's been on the list of wanted names in many places. I don't know how much of it is his work and how much is random blame. The one thing that is certain, is that he's never been caught. And no one has ever left a mark on him. That's the recent news about him. The old story goes that there is a clan of the elves that went down into the deeps to hunt out the drow. They were not successful. Either because the drow were already dead or because the drow were not already dead. The story goes that some of them were spies for the dark side and ended up living among them. Either Erinel is one of the original hunters or a descendant. Kill'Dar: Yeah, I've heard a story about that as well. George: Once you learn Teleporation, you must understand the responsibilities involved. Once you learn Teleport, you can go home. When you are there, you can spend all the time you want learning magic. However, I must tell you that, every place is a simple step away. (More speech) I will not teach powerful magics to those who are morally incapable of handling it responsibly. Matt: Let me get something straight, did you look up your alignment Rick? The next day, protected by an Invisibility spell and an Misdirection spell, Grackle heads outside the city to do some looking around for Zachary's minions--just in case they left some staying around Home. During the day, Kieran casts Reflecting Pool: Bellairno. Blackness. Attempt Detect Magic. Sense alteration magic. Implies magical darkness. Bellairno's assistant. Static--implying that he is dead. Graden. Magical darkness as well. War Troll. Static--presumably protected from scrying. Gnoll. Static--presumably protected from scrying. Ciarda. Magical darkness as well. Colin. Appears to be leading some drills. It looks like he has some nobles doing some full contact horseback drills. So, it appears that Zachary's group is protected from scrying and they have used whatever means necessary to prevent scrying by Kieran. Kieran then attempts a Divination on rescuing Bellairno. Death walks with all, but some do his bidding Expect to meet him when you enter his house Even a dark choice bears the light of hope Kieran surmises that this hints at asking the Temple of Hades for help. Since the Priests of Hades are capable of seeing through magical darkness, he assumes that they might be able to figure out where Bellairno can be found. That day, the messages from Kennetar arrive. On the second day, the messengers leave for Kennetar again. The group of wizards continues studying and the non-spellcasters generally remain bored (except for Grackle, who practices the bastard sword with Philip and young Philip). Fingle: Polymorph Self Donner: Teleport Kill'Dar: Teleport Kieran: Fly (Rune) On the 5th day, Fingle has finished studying Polymorph Self, but to no avail (81, Failure). He then continues with Stoneskin. Towards the end of the 7th day, Kieran finally learns the Fly rune (31, Success). He then starts on Melf's Acid Arrow. Towards the end of the 8th day, Kill'Dar manages to successfully Teleport (32, Success) and he ends up in the Elven Grove (05, close). The next day he reappears in Home (81, okay). Father Elias then asks Kill'Dar about getting a ride back to Dulax Moir. That same day, the King has an audience with the Sentinel Ander. King: I have heard good things about you. None of the Talons has your training. None of the other sentinels has your experience. I have asked my brother to take over your contract. I will arrange to have you sent to where Donner is. (Insert more color text) I cannot tell you how important this mission is. When he was younger, a year or two ago, I had three Sentinels assigned to him. They did not fail, for he lived. However, I feel that they have had a negative influence on him. I would rather send the single best man. Ander: It is a honor and duty to do your bidding. King: It is likely that someday you will be a King's sentinel. Ander is given a brief desription of the Plateau and Home. He is then is brought to Seledan. Seledan teleports himself and Ander outside the Standing Stones of Home. As Ander walks into the stones, he ends up in a darker area. There, he sees a shadowy figure. "Do you bring harm to those who live here?" "Do you work for those who bring harm here?" "Know that if you bring harm here, we will destroy you." It is Ander's first time in Home, but he has very little finding his way to the local inn (since there is only one building with the words INN on a sign outside). Bartener: Can I help you sir? Ander: I'm looking for Donner. Is he here? Bartender: He's studying with the wizard George. That's on the North end of town. Ander: Well, thanks for the information. Bartender: I have you warn you, he's experimenting. We try to keep the kids away when he's got students. Ander: Experimenting? With magic? (Comprehension dawns) Note: When Prince Donner last left the kingdom, it was assumed that he was being groomed as the heir apparent and next in a long line of warriors. After some consideration, Ander believes that of all the sons of the King, Donner is the most capable one to learn magic. Ander goes around the back of the house. There, he spots a figure in robes who waves his hands at a target--he seems annoyed when nothing happens. Nearby, out of thin air, an Elf appears and walks into the house. Ander walks to the door and knocks. A woman in robes appears at the door. Ander: I'm here to see Donner. Marta: Donner? Right this way. Donner is studying in the library. For the fourth time in the day, he gets a knock at the door. Donner: (Annoyed) Yes? Marta: There's someone here to see you. I think you really need to see him. Ander walks in the room. Ander: Your father sent me. Donner: And? Ander: I am Ander, your father sent me. I am to be your new Sentinel. Donner: Uh, fine. Stand over there. Ander assesses the room for security. Within a few minutes, a glowing elf walks in the door. Kill'Dar: (Ander) Hi. (To Donner) Do you know this guy? Donner: (Looks up) Sentinel. Kill'Dar: Are you going to take this one with you? Donner: Who are you talking to? Kill'Dar: You! Are you taking him? Donner: He's a sentinel. Kill'Dar: He's your sentinel. Ander: (Motions Kill'Dar over) Kill'Dar: (Ignores Ander) Donner: Do you mind? I'm trying to study... Ander: (Walks over the Kill'Dar) The Prince is trying to study. If you have any questions, you can direct them to me. Kill'Dar: I take my orders from the Prince. Ander: As do I. Kill'Dar and Ander continue their "discussion" about who takes whose orders and that they're both here to protect the Prince. At this point, Rick makes the comment about dealing with bone-headed fighters (i.e. Colin). Fortunately, since Ander is a sentinel, the so-called "Kobold Maru" scenario can't happen with him. Kill'Dar continues to bug Ander in the Library. He continues off in a huff, but then walks back when he realizes that he has to scribe Teleport some more. Ander: Let me ask you a question? Are you a bard? Kill'Dar: What does that have to do with anything? Later that day, Ander meets the rest of the party. Grackle appears to be relieved about the arrival of the Sentinel. That evening Donner suggests sending a message to Zachary. This brings about a great discussion. Donner decides to send a note to Zachary telling him to meet the group at Kennetar. Kieran learns Melf Acid Arrow (23, Success). He then starts on Strength and gets it in one day (00, Failure). Kieran then begins to scribe Stoneskin. Fingle gets Stoneskin (46, Success). He then begins learning Improved Invisibility. Kill'Dar finishes scribing Teleport. Donner gets the message that the orcs had attempted to send a fleet across Lake Blueglass. Divinations indicate that the Naga had destroyed the orcs. In nine days the Army will head out. They expect to encounter resistance in a two weeks. He gets details about the army's intentions. It has been 13 days since the group has arrived in Home. The army moves on Day 22 and expects first contact around Day 35. Donner: (To Ander) You should practice wearing this helm. Ander: Why? Donner: (To Kill'Dar) Take a helm. Kill'Dar: You want me to wear a helm with him? Before attempting to Teleport to Dulax Moir, Kill'Dar gets an Augury from Elias: "Life is Pain". He decides to wait. He then checks with Fingle: "Bad idea". He waits and then finally checks with Kieran: "Fine idea". He then Teleports with Elias to Dulax Moir and then leaves for the Evergreen Wood. Once there, he gets word that the elven army has decided to take the offensive. The paladins of Cirrus have been practicing offensive maneuvers. The war with the orcs has been reached the Evergreen Wood. Inside the Evergreen Wood, a strange war has been going on. The orcs have been working with giants causing great damage to the forests, while the ents have been regenerating the forests at the same time. Kill'Dar has been finding out what has changed since he left. Apparently, the elves are recruiting heavily among the populace for spellcasters and opening up the Elven Library to everyone. Kill'Dar considers talking to the Black Oak, the oldest of all the ents, who is rumored to know everything, including nearly all spells. It is rumored that he has a piece of the World Tree inside of him. Donner attempts Teleport (76, Failure). Kieran succeeds in scribing Stoneskin. Kill'Dar succeeds in scribing Improved Invisibility. On Day 15, the group returns to Aquirna. Fingle grumbles about his interrupted studying about Improved Invisibility. Donner, Kieran, and Fingle continue to study spells in the Royal Library. Grackle visits with Moda. Grackle: Bad news, I'll be staying independent. Moda: Well, that's too bad. I could use someone right now, but I understand. I have bad news. There are several moles in the organization at the highest levels. We assume that all moves are telegraphed. We are working hard to root out these moles, but until then you can assume that there is no secrecy. Grackle: Is there anything I can do? Moda: Stay alert. All of you have been cleared, simply based on your absence for events that have occured during that time. Grackle: I see. Moda: We are sure that there is an assassination attempt that will occur on the field of battle. We don't know more about the nature of the assassination attempt. Grackle: Well, we brought the Prince back with us. Moda: Frankly, I am glad that the Prince is back. There is word that Zachary's group is operating on the plateau. They are extremely dangerous and should be avoided. I'm glad to know that you have magical means of transportation--all the evidence indicates that Zachary's group is incapable of such instantaneous magical transportation. Grackle: That is our belief as well. Moda: Also, in the war with the orcs, there have been more giants seen. Grackle: Do you think they come from the City of Brass? Moda: It's possible. It's also possible that in their war efforts, they have managed to encounter a group of giants living in the region. It is our belief that the giants are mostly Hill Giants and Ettins. Also, the destruction of the Death Knight has been confirmed. Word has gotten out that there have been morale issues since his death. As a matter of fact, this was one of our first tests that there was a mole. We let word out, and a day the enemy knew. In the Evergreen Wood, Kill'Dar has an audience with Lord Cerethan. Lord Cerethan: We have found extraplanar help. We have access to three wishes. If things become dire, we will use them. Kill'Dar: Who knows this? Lord Cerethan: Only you and me. Kill'Dar: I would have felt better had you not told me. Lord Cerethan: I'm trusting you with this information, know that what you tell the humans, tells the enemy. Kill'Dar: I do not believe that anyone else needs to know. Lord Cerethan: If you encounter a situation where you feel that the wish would be useful, I suggest that you let us know. Kill'Dar: I plan on learning the spell Sending. Lord Cerethan: That would be an excellent way of doing it. I would suggest that you arrange for other methods of sending messages. It is my understanding that you can Teleport. Kill'Dar: Err, I've been trying to keep that quiet. Lord Cerethan: We are banking everything on this offensive. If this fails, we will leave this land. The ships are ready. Kill'Dar: To where? Lord Cerethan: To the west. We may not ever come back to this world. Kill'Dar: What about those who are fighting. If you leave, won't they be stranded? Lord Cerethan: Those who are on the offensive are aware of that. Kill'Dar: Is the cloud city aware of this? Lord Cerethan: No, they are humans. Kill'Dar: (Looks somewhat dismayed) Lord Cerethan: Easily. Together, the Kingdoms of the West outnumber the orcs by 6 or 7 times. Kill'Dar: Lord Cerethan: Hope is not lost. We have the help of the cloud city, we have Krodol's Bane, and the Death Knight is destroyed. If we can succeed in destroying Krodol, we feel that Gorath will either have to show himself or leave. Either way, we win. Donner learns Mirror Image (72, Success). Kill'Dar succeeds in scribing Phantasmal Killer (4p). He then begins scribing Confusion. Kieran begins to learn Item. Later that day, Donner's learns about the composition of the forces he is to lead: Black Lion. Mercenary group of adventurers. Down to 1000 men. Follow the commands of the commander of the Lions, Hagel. The remaining 5000 are soldiers (and roughly half the military power): 1200 Archers 2400 Infantry 900 Heavy Infantry 300 Cavalry 100 Knights 100 Scouts Troop Quality Commander (3rd level) Line Troops (0th. Some 1st) For every 100 men, there is a miracle worker. Density much higher in the Black Lions. Donner commands half the Aquatanian troops going into this battle. The King has already left to go across Tesk to enter the Evergreen Wood. They are joining the elven forces to fight the orcs. Donner's mission is to take ships to the south to the east of Og-Kund. The plan is to take Og-Kund, move down the river and prevent the reinforcements from coming up the river. Eventually, Travian has his party to kick off the campaign launch. Donner consults with his father about the mission. Donner: If the enemy knows our plan, why do we continue with this plan? King: It is known that your methods are unorthodox. It is known that you make decisions rapidly. We have been feeding information through as many channels as possible. It is up to them to decide what to believe in or not. Donner: King: It is up to you to come up with a tricky plan in the field. I have given you the most flexible people we have. Donner plans to meet with the Naga that evening. Kill'Dar: (Puts on the helm) Donner: Hey, we're feeling tired. Can you Teleport us to the lake? Kill'Dar: (Sighs) After the group arrives to the lake, Donner waits. Eventually, there appears to be an snake-like creature moving towards the group. Ander: Is this expected? Donner: If it wasn't, we'd be running or casting spells. Eventually, Karolinth slows as it approaches. Karolinth: Well hello Prince, I haven't seen you in a long time. Donner: I guess it has been a long time. Karolinth: Well, yes. Donner: We understand that the orcs tried to cross your lake recently. Karolinth: Yes, there were some boats that had to be destroyed. They didn't have permission. Donner: Karolinth: I was going to ask. You've put a lot of boats on the lake lately. Someone asked. Donner: What did you say? Karolinth: I said that boats were not a problem. Someone decided that I meant that it was okay to build as many ships as necessary. Donner: Karolinth: I don't think it was make clear that I didn't want a war on my lake. Donner: Karolinth: Do you think this will go on for a long time? Donner: I hope not. I expect this to take 3 to 7 days. Karolinth: I have to say that your fishermen have been very reasonable. I have even occasionally allowed them to fish in the deeper parts of the lake. The things at the southern river, they have been dumping all sorts of garbage into the lake. Donner: Karolinth: I'd rather not get personally involved. But if you promise to clean up the lake, I think I could see fit to allow it. Donner: We were wondering if we could beg more assistance from you. Could you make our travel more quickly? Karolinth: It's been so long since I've been in battle, I'd rather not get directly involved. I could generate a lake mist so that you are not seen. Donner: Can you grant us favorable winds? Karolinth: Well, that's a bit more obvious. So, I'd rather not. I've occasionally had to do that when there's an obnoxious fisherman or two. Donner: I understand that you know spells and have an interest ini magic. Would you be interested in swapping. Karolinth: What do you have to offer? Donner: Well, there's a lot of magic around. Uh, I'm not sure where to begin letting you know. Karolinth: Well, I can tell you what I do. I can keep the lake spirits away. I do appreciate the bards you have sent down to tell me tales. At this point, I am more interested in stories of the world beyond. I think the days of studying wizardry behind me. Donner: Ah well. Karolinth: I will raise the mists tonight. Will your navigators have a problem with the fog? Donner: Yes. Can you figure out a way to guide us? Karolinth: I'm sure the lizard men could guide you. They consider you a friend. They've been spinning small tales about you. They call you the "Peacemaker". They have formed a little colony and have a working relationship with the villagers. On Day 19, Fingle gets Improved Invisibility. On Day 19, Donner learns Enlarge. On Day 20, Kill'Dar finishes Confusion (4p). The same day, Kieran finishes learning Item (32, Success). He then begins scribing Item. Fingle gets a Water Breathing spell from Kieran and spends the rest of his time talking to Karolinth. He is amazed in the speed of the ride. Eventually, as he reaches the home of the Naga, he finds that the environment becomes much more hospitable. XXXX TODO: (Fingle's conversation with the Naga) (Fingle gets the story of the Elemental Prince's warning to the Naga) Game Notes: For player characters, they must first spend sufficient time with the Naga to learn Spellcraft-Somatic. At this point, the PC can learn the Somatic-only version of a spell. For the Somatic-only version of a spell, the casting time is doubled. Game Notes: As Fingle talks to the Naga, he learns that there are several things that it can do that aren't spells. They mostly seem to be connected to the water. Kill'Dar manages to learn Blur (21, Success). Kieran managaes to scribe Item (4p). In the final review of his troops, Colin designates his second-in-command, Donald Wymer. He appears to have had good training (2nd-4th level). On the 22nd day, the army gathers near the shore. In the water, there appear to be some alligator-like creatures. There appear to be some concern among the men, while others are making noises about finally getting to see the lizard men. Apparently, some of the men have relatives in the fishing villages and have heard stories. Before daybreak, the troops are let aboard the ships (numbering more than 100) and they set sail across the silent misty lake, followed by the lizard men swimming in the river. Foes Fought Base Experience: